prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-25160183-20141118210807/@comment-25547603-20141118214819
I really like Alison. She is PLL, without her nothing would have never happened. Her being so mysterious, with so many secrets, how can you not love her? And I have to admit that also when she was mean, I liked her. (Not with Hanna, Hanna was so sweet and didn't deserve to be treated badly with those jokes). There are a few things I still can't forgive Alison of: she went beyond the limit with Mona. She "tortured" her and pushed her to become a monster. And that has been with Mona for the rest of her life, I think Mona would have been a nice person without Alison and would have lived a quiet existence. You can see this sweet side of Mona in flashbacks, like when "Loser Mona" was singing in the 3x21 flashback in the church. She was good. And the other thing I didn't like about Alison, is when she said Paige she was gonna expose her and the letter thing. That was cruel and just for fun. But I think Alison got more payback than what she actually deserved. She was just a 15 years old girl, the "queen" of the school like thousands in the world, yeah she has been mean but what she had to go through has been horrible. And I'm wondering which is the motive, I mean if she is really a victim in all of this or if this person has its reason to do that. What has Alison done to live such a hell? Of course she still has many secrets, and I can't wait for the day when she finally reveals everything she knows. But for now yeah, I still like her. I guess she had her reasons to be shady to the girls, but she shouldn't be surprised if the liars don't trust her now. They lived a hell to find out what happened to her and she still keeps them in the dark. Or maybe if she doesn't tell the liars what she knows is because she did something to be ashamed of, something for which A has the right to do to her everything A is doing. We will find out. - About Emison... It's hard. I mean, I understand that Alison has been Emily's first love, so Emily is vulnerable when it comes to Alison. We've seen how Emily cares about Alison, and even Mrs. D told Emily that she would have been happy if Alison had been in love with Emily. But Alison... I mean, near the ending of 5A, she's in Emily's room with Emily and Emily says "Wait" and Alison smirks... And then she turns around and she makes a fearful face. Why? I mean, if she really loves her... Why doing that? Sometimes I admit I have thought that Alison is a sociopath with a double personality. The same happened with the punched lip and Veronica Hastings. But, if Alison turns out to be redeemed, changed and really sorry for how she treated people, and if she truly cares about Emily, I could ship them. The sex scene? I loved it. But I feel they have to make Alison 100% cleared before I can think about Emison. We still don't know A's motives, or if she's involved with Bethany's death. I wanna say that I'm not an obsessed Paily shipper either, but I like Paily. I admire Paige for what she went through and for the fact that she has been next to Emily in these years. I think it was hard to love someone in Emily's situation, the same Caleb has gone through. But she's been there for her. I wouldn't like if Paige were dumped for Alison. If Emison has to happen, the reason for breaking up shouldn't be Alison. And I don't think Paige has always been a second choice, Maya was there for Emily since 1x01, Paige was after. I want these characters to have the best happy ending possible (Alison too if she's 100% cleared), for now I feel like the ship isn't the priority to me. Of course, I could change my mind during the episodes, especially if Alison is cleared and the feelings between the two girls grow in the next episodes.